Peluru untuk Matamu
by konohafled
Summary: “Kenapa, Ian?” Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Kau tak mengerti juga. Kau memang terlalu buta, Mihai.


Fandom: DOGS

Characters: Ian, Mihai, sedikit Milena.

Disclaimer: Miwa Shirow

Summary:

"Kenapa, Ian?" Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Kau tak mengerti juga. Kau memang terlalu buta, Mihai.

* * *

~.~

**Peluru untuk Matamu**

a DOGS fan fiction

author: Konohafled

~.~

.

Jangan bicara. Jangan katakan apapun. Kau sudah beritahu aku banyak hal. Kini giliranmu untuk diam. Kini giliranmu untuk mendengar apa yang kau tak tahu, karena kau terlalu buta.

Kau rengkuh tangan kecilku, dulu sekali. Tahukah kau, apa yang kau terima? Kau menerima sampah dari orang yang kau sebut ayahku. Aku adalah sampah. Aku adalah residu dari keindahan yang pergi terlalu cepat. Bukan, bukan residu. Aku lebih tepat disebut pembinasa keindahan.

Tapi kau sambut sampah ini tanpa ragu. Kau tangkupkan kedua tanganku pada gagang pistol, lalu berkata lembut padaku, "Kau terlalu muda untuk memegang pistol dengan satu tangan."

Kau selalu mengira aku terlalu muda untuk banyak hal. Tidak. Aku cukup dewasa untuk memilih. Setidaknya aku cukup dewasa untuk melihat apa yang kau kira tak akan kumengerti.

Kau tanggalkan peran sebagai guru setiap waktu. Kau habiskan waktumu terlalu banyak untukku. Kau kenakan peran sebagai ayah tanpa ragu. Tapi kau pasti tak tahu. Kau tak sadar. Kau memang terlalu buta untuk itu.

Tapi matamu terlalu pintar menembusku. Dia terlalu lihai masuk ke dalam hatiku, pelan-pelan menyapu pahit yang mengendap di sana. Pahit yang ditanam oleh orang yang kau sebut ayahku. Apakah dia sengaja mengirimku padamu karena tahu matamu bisa melakukannya? Aku pernah tanyakan itu pada diri sendiri. Dan aku baru tahu jawabannya bertahun-tahun kemudian. Tidak. Dia memang melemparkan aku sebagai sampah.

"Terimalah Ian, anak saya. Ajari dia seni membunuh. Saya tidak peduli berapa lama itu."

Matamu tak pernah melihatku sebagai sampah. Sampah tak pernah dipandang dengan begitu lembut kan? Sampah tak pernah dipandang dengan tatapan yang ingin merengkuh dan melindungi, kan?

Aku memang masih muda, Mihai. Tapi aku tidak terlalu muda untuk tahu banyak hal. Aku tahu bukan cuma matamu yang memandangku dengan lembut. Matanya menatapku lembut setiap waktu, setiap kau ada bersamaku. Aku juga tahu dia melakukan itu bukan demi aku, tapi demi kau.

Kau selalu memberinya senyum. Bahkan saat bibirmu menggerutu, matamu masih tersenyum padanya. Saat matamu terbungkam diam, tanganmu yang bicara padanya. Tangan-tangan kalian ngobrol. Tubuh-tubuh kalian nggosip. Cas cis cus. Cap cip cup.

Kau kira aku tak tahu itu? Kau pikir aku tak tahu betapa memuakkannya itu?

Kau pasti bingung, buat apa aku mengoceh soal itu. Apa aku perlu meludah darah ke nisannya ini? Apa perlu kutembaki mayatnya yang sudah dimakan belatung di bawah sana? Apa perlu kubunuh dia berkali-kali sampai kau mengerti?

"Kenapa kau bunuh Milena? Kenapa, Ian?"

Kau tanyakan itu sepuluh tahun lalu. Kau tanyakan lagi sekarang. Apa kau tidak bosan menanyakan itu? Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya. Dan kau belum juga tahu jawabannya? Kau memang terlalu buta, Mihai.

Biar kuberi sedikit cahaya padamu.

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia belum berpakaian.

"Ah!" Buru-buru dia menutup tubuhnya dengan kemeja tipismu. "Ketuk pintu dulu kalau mau masuk. Kau lupa, Ian?" begitu katanya.

Kau tak perlu mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke kamarnya kan? Pasti karena itu dia tidak buru-buru berpakaian lagi. Dia sedang menunggumu kembali.

"Ada perlu apa, Ian?" mata dan suaranya masih selembut biasanya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu."

Dalam remang, matanya menyelidiki wajahku. Entah apa yang dia dapatkan dari sana.

"Ian, Ian. Kau ini ada-ada saja," nada suaranya tidak berubah.

Aku mendekatinya. Kutarik ujung kemeja yang membungkus perutnya. Dia menariknya kembali, merapatkan kain tipis itu ke kulitnya.

"Aku punya uang. Berapa yang kau mau?"

Dia menyentak tanganku. Mencubitnya kecil.

"Anak nakal," dia mencubit lagi. "Pasti Mihai ngajari yang enggak-enggak. Kalian ini memang seperti ayah dan anak. Tapi dia ayah yang sinting."

Tawa renyahnya mengoyak remang cahaya kamar.

"Ian, Ian. Jangan kau telan semua kata-katanya. Dia itu memang suka bercanda…"

Jujur saja, aku tidak ingat apa saja yang dia katakan waktu itu. Aku hanya melihat matanya. Mata itu sama seperti mata yang menatapku kesal saat aku tidak mau makan sayur. Itu mata yang sama dengan mata yang membelai saat tangannya mengacak rambutku. Sama lembutnya.

Selembut itukah saat dia bersamamu? Seteduh itukah tatapan matanya saat tubuhnya digerayangi puluhan lelaki lain? Selembut itukah sampai kau tak mau berpaling darinya?

Apa imbalan yang pantas untuk mata yang membagi kelembutannya pada semua lelaki bejat? Tidakkah kau ingin membungkusnya untuk kau sendiri saja? Tidakkah kau ingin menutup mata itu selamanya?

Biar aku yang menutupnya untukmu, Mihai. Kau setuju, kan?

.

Bulu angsa terbang di tengah remang cahaya kamar. Anyir bercampur harum debu mesiu. Merah menyeruak di seprei putih.

Saat itulah kau datang.

.

"Kau datang terlalu cepat, Mihai."

Baru satu peluru lepas dari magasin pistolku. Masih ada dua lagi untuknya, satu untuk mata kiri dan satu lagi untuk mata kanan. Tapi kau keburu datang. Sekarang aku jadi kelebihan dua peluru.

Untuk pertama kalinya kau todongkan pistol ke arahku. Aku balas dengan laras pistol ke titik di antara dua matamu. Aku belum tahu mana yang kubidik duluan, mata kanan atau kiri? Peluruku masih lima. Dua untukmu. Satu lagi entah untuk siapa. Malam masih panjang, masih banyak waktu untuk berpikir.

Dan mungkin itu saja yang kau kerjakan selama itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi yang pasti, kau tidak sedang memilih titik mana di tubuhku yang akan diterjang pelurumu. Aku bisa melihat itu.

Sasaran tembak diam, jarak dekat. Terlalu mudah sebenarnya, apalagi buat reputasimu. Buatku sendiri, itu tantangan kecil. Sangat kecil. Pelajaran pertama darimu saja jauh lebih sulit daripada ini.

Ujung-ujung pistol kita hanya berjarak satu meter. Gagangnya panas membakar telapak tanganku, menyalurkan hasrat lima peluru yang ingin melaju. Tunggu dulu. Biarkan orang tua itu bicara setelah dia meneriakkan namaku. Atau setidaknya, biarkan telunjuknya yang bicara pada pelatuk pistol.

Sasaran diam. Jarak dekat. Bidikan lurus ke arah sasaran.

Ayo, apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Perintah bos? Itu tidak perlu. Kau cuma berhadapan dengan remaja tanggung yang barusan membunuh pelacurmu. Atau kau takut pada orang yang menggajimu? Kau lebih cinta pada papaku yang busuk itu dibanding pada pelacurmu?

Peluhmu menetes diam-diam, oleh gemeretuk gigimu dia dibungkam. Matamu menatap lurus pada mataku. Tidak, tatapanmu itu tidak cukup menembus. Seharusnya tatapan itu dingin menusuk, jauh sebelum peluru merangsek tubuh sasaran. Tatapanmu itu lemah, Mihai. Di saat seperti ini, matamu tidak seharusnya bertanya kenapa. Tidak seharusnya dia menggapai ingin merengkuh. Katakan pada matamu, ini bukan peristiwa sehari-hari di mana dia bebas untuk melimpahkan sayang. Ajari dua matamu itu, ini saat untuk membunuh.

Sasaran diam. Jarak dekat. Pistol teracung ke sasaran. Tapi tak satupun dari kita yang becus menembak. Sekarang kau lihat kan, betapa miripnya kita?

Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Peluru yang kusiapkan untuk matamu kuhamburkan untuk orang lain. Bukan. Bukan untuk orang yang kau sebut ayahku. Aku lupa pada siapa peluru itu kuobral. Lagipula, itu tak penting lagi kan?

Yang penting, dia sudah mati. Tepat di malam Tahun Baru, kuberi dia hadiah yang seharusnya sudah kuberikan bertahun-tahun lalu. Peluru panas untuk hatinya yang dingin.

Bukan. Aku tidak mengincar posisinya. Itu pasti bakal kudapatkan, entah kapan. Lagipula, aku tidak terlalu bernafsu untuk duduk di kursi Don. Aku cuma meluluskan keinginannya. Dia tidak ingin anak tunggalnya ada dalam hidupnya. Aku kabulkan itu. Kuberi dia hidup damai tanpa aku… di neraka.

Puaskah aku? Bahagiakah aku? Itu pertanyaan absurd. Bahkan matamu di balik lensa bening itu pun tahu jawabannya.

"Kenapa, Ian?"

Oh, jangan lagi kau ucapkan itu. Bosan. Atau kau tidak mendengar apa yang kuocehkan dari tadi? Darah sialan ini membuat kata-kataku sulit dimengerti ya? Dia memang menggelitik mulutku sedari tadi, membuat lidahku berontak ingin memuntahkannya. Tapi sebanyak apapun darah yang kumuntahkan, tetap tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa aku adalah anaknya. Anak almarhum bos keparatmu.

Orang bilang, kita tidak bisa memilih orangtua. Kita terlahir membawa gen mereka, terbungkus rapi dan menyebar dalam darah kita. Tapi aku menolak itu. Aku memilih sendiri orangtuaku. Aku memilih mengingkari darah ini. Aku memilihmu.

_Huk…uhuk!_

"Ian!"

"Ayah…"

Kau tidak bicara. Jangan bilang kau masih tidak mengerti. Inilah caraku memilih kau. Ini caraku meminta kau untuk menjadi milikku. Milikku seorang.

Matamu menatapku lurus-lurus. Pantulan sinar matahari di lensa kacamatamu tidak cukup kuat menghalanginya menembus ke dalam mataku, menyebar ke dadaku bersama pecahan peluru timah.

"Aku tak bisa membunuhmu karena…"

Matamu bicara sebelum bibirmu bergerak lagi. Kau memang tidak pernah becus mengajari matamu itu. Kau biarkan dia mengirimkan kehangatan dan kelembutan yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu.

"… karena aku tak mau kehilangan kau, Ian."

Bangsat.

Matamu tak juga menyerah. Dia menyibakkan rambut yang jatuh lemas di dahiku. Dia mengusap darah yang tak henti merembes dari ujung bibirku. Matamu sungguh tak punya aturan. Di saat aku kehabisan peluru dan tenaga untuk menembaknya, matamu mengobral kasih sayang padaku.

Lalu dengan apa lagi aku harus menutup mata yang buta pada kasih sayangku? Untuk mengangkat tangan saja aku sudah tidak kuat. Dengan apa lagi aku harus membungkam mata yang tidak membalas cintaku?

"Ian…"

Kau masih berdiri di sana, tapi matamu telah merengkuh tubuhku. Dingin batu pualam nisan Milena tempatku bersandar tak lagi terasa. Hangat yang kau kirim lewat matamu menyangga punggungku.

Mungkin cintaku tidak tak berbalas. Tapi terlambat, Ayah.

Aku tidak bisa menutup matamu yang penuh kasih. Tapi aku tak pernah kehabisan pilihan, kan?

Nafasku semakin sulit kupanggil. Kaki, tangan dan badanku pelan-pelan menjauh, meninggalkan kepalaku yang menatap lemah ke dalam matamu. Tapi matamu tak pernah pergi meninggalkan aku.

…

Ini kematian yang sangat indah.

.

~ Rest in Peace, Ian ~

.

* * *

A/N

Ohmaijashin! Payah banget diksi saya! Kenapa kata-kata yang muncul gitu-gitu melulu?! Kenapa, Ian? Kenapaaaa…??!

*ditembak Ian krn berisik*

Sidang pembaca yang terhormat, bersiaplah membaca A/N yang lebih panjang daripada fanfic-nya harharhar …!

Tentang plot yang apa-bedanya-dengan-versi-manga …

Well… saya memang nggak kreatif. Saya bisa aja bilang, ini fanfic Dogs pertama saya. Tapi alasan yg paling benar tetep aja: saya nggak kreatif. Lalu masih ada alasan kedua yg paling benar: saya mau menelanjangi Ian _secara harfiah_. OMG! Kenapa sih saya jujur2 amat? –nutup jidat, takut pembaca ngeliat gambar naked Ian di otak saya- Nyebut Fleeed, ini rate T!

Oke. Alasan serius nih. Saya rada kecewa dengan karakter Ian di manga yg waktu sekarat bilang "I really loved you". Cuih. Apaan tuh, nembak mantan guru sendiri. Kesannya kurang subtle dan … slutty. –diinjek Ian dan Miwa Shirow-

Tapitapitapi… kenapa saya malah ngulangin lagi di fic ini?!?

Hoi hoooi! Serius nih.

Saya memang rada kecewa dengan karakter Ian waktu sekarat itu. Saya membayangkan sosok yang lebih kuat. Saya berusaha menunjukkan bahwa Ian _selalu punya pilihan_. Dia memang kurang kasih sayang, kecewa, frustasi, madesu, dsb… tapi bukan lantas semua tindakannya didorong impuls aku-orang-paling-menderita kan? Jadi begitulah. Merasa dibuang dan keberadaannya tidak diinginkan bapaknya, yah… bapaknya aja yg pergi dr dunia. Begitulah kira-kira karakter Ian menurut interpretasi nista saya. XDD

Berhasilkah saya? Silakan cerca dan bantai saya lewat tombol Review di bawah, ato langsung aja ke thread saya di Infantrum.^^

.

Fic ini saya sodorkan buat **himura kyou** yang obsesi nistanya pada cinta IanxMihai membludak di mana-mana, dari shoutmix, YM, sampe ke kolong tempat tidur dan bak kamar mandi saya. Kalo istilah halusnya sih menginspirasi saya XP

Ah, sudahlah.

.

Makasih buat Anda semua yang telah sudi meripyu (amat sangat disarankan), membaca (disarankan), men-skimming (huff… nggak disarankan sih, tapi okelah), atau sekedar mampir ^^


End file.
